1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improvements in the riveters and more particularly to a riveter having a drill function for drilling a hole for accepting a blind rivet in a plate member to be fastened with the rivet.
2. Prior Art
The conventional riveters, inclusive of the electrically driven riveter, air riveter and hand riveter and irrespective of the intricacy or simplicity of the mechanism or the difficulty or ease of handling, are so designed that a rivet hole is first drilled in a substrate plate by means of an electric drill or the like and, then, the blind rivet carried by the riveter is fed into the hole and driven to achieve the required fastening job.
Thus, the riveting operation with the conventional riveter involves two operations requiring two kinds of tools, namely the previous drilling of a plate with an electric or other drill and the riveting work proper using a riveter. As such, the riveting operation is necessarily poor in workability and this lack of efficiency is particularly serious in riveting operations at heights where no secure footfolds are available and the worker may inadvertently drop the tool during tool change to cause an accident.